


【摩龙】小可人与总裁（pwp）

by MoXin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, 摩牙, 摩龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoXin/pseuds/MoXin
Summary: 如题XD私设音乐剧演员柯and牙龙牙的霸总台词来自歌曲《霸道总裁爱上我》hhh看好了是摩龙嘿!摩柯小可人可是会搞人咬有自扩有角色扮演有如果都可以的话……滴~





	【摩龙】小可人与总裁（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 如题XD  
私设音乐剧演员柯and牙  
龙牙的霸总台词来自歌曲《霸道总裁爱上我》hhh  
看好了是摩龙嘿!摩柯小可人可是会搞人  
咬有自扩有角色扮演有  
如果都可以的话……  
滴~

乐正龙牙，现在应该叫牙总，暗暗庆幸自己没有嫌麻烦推掉宴会。  
他不动声色的观察着刚进来就注意到的可人。  
「喝了酒以后会脸红吗？可爱的孩子。」  
看见男孩终于摆脱了周围的人群跑到角落，乐正龙牙向身边人道了别，从侍者那里拿了杯酒径直往小可人那走过去。  
「比我矮一点啊……哪里都很可爱呢。不过那个地方……好像很凶啊……」乐正龙牙舔了舔嘴，又恢复温柔的笑容。  
“你好啊，我是乐正龙牙。我可以知道你的名字吗？”乐正龙牙总是知道怎么做可以达到效果，今晚的捕猎开始了。  
他看见可男孩抬头看他，大眼睛水汪汪的 ，连耳朵都红了:“牙……牙总您好……我是徵羽摩柯……是……您公司出品的新剧《xx》的演员……”  
他笑了笑:“不用这么拘谨。我想起来了，你演xx？”  
“是……是的……一个不起眼的小角色……您居然记得我吗”  
“当然，你没演男主真的好可惜啊……明明……有这么好看的脸……”  
“诶……是……是吗，谢谢您……”  
乐正龙牙低下头，伏在徵羽摩柯耳朵旁边低声说:“我手上有个很适合你的剧你要不要来看看……？是《》，等一下我们聊聊吧？”  
他看到徵羽摩柯睁大眼睛吓了一跳“啊，啊？那个……您这是？”  
“419号房……明白了吗？”  
徵羽摩柯犹豫了一会儿，捏着衣袖小声挤出一声“好……”来。  
乐正龙牙满意的笑了笑，拍了拍他的肩膀“真可爱，别失约啊。还有，以后叫我哥就行了。”  
————  
晚宴结束了，乐正龙牙领着小可人上了楼。这小家伙后来一整晚都跟在他后面，一副脸红红好欺负的样子，好不可爱。让人总想上手掐一掐滑嫩的小脸蛋。  
“明白之后会发生什么？”  
“明白……”  
“第一次？”  
“是……是的。”  
“那让我来教教你，什么叫做真正的吻。”  
乐正龙牙低头吻上肖想了一晚的软唇，带着侵略性的扫过小可人口腔的每个角落，等到他受不了了开始推他才放开，看他被吻得迷迷糊糊的就拉开点距离。  
他没想到徵羽摩柯居然又搂住他，头埋在他脖颈间蹭了蹭，居然像只小奶狗一样开始啃来舔去的。  
乐正龙牙颈间本就敏感，不禁闷哼一声。“你这是在玩火，你知道吗？”  
徵羽摩柯抬起头，有些慌乱地放开乐正龙牙:“对……对不起……诶？!？”  
乐正龙牙把徵羽摩柯摁倒在床上，长腿一跨跪坐上去。他今天嫌麻烦，只找了一根发带绑了长发，现在自己伸手一解，柔软的长发全散下来，让徵羽摩柯看的有些发愣。  
“不过我喜欢……给你点奖励。”  
徵羽摩柯被他压住，看着乐正龙牙解开自己的裤子，低头含住了小摩柯。他红了眼眶:“不……不要……哥哥你怎么……”  
乐正龙牙调笑道:“嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实嘛。嗯？我说了，我喜欢你，给你点小奖励。”这东西分量果真不小，直顶喉咙，他尽量不让牙齿碰到这硬物，用舌头舔弄起来，不时还嘬一下顶端的小孔。他并没怎么做过这种事，过了一会嘴就开始发酸。眉头忍不住皱了起来。  
徵羽摩柯感觉自己很上头。他还看见露出的锁骨和掩在半开衣领里的胸脯，上面汗涔涔的亮着水光，这么一副景象谁受得住。但是犹豫了一下还是半推半就地把乐正龙牙推开:“……不用做这个……牙哥是……靠嗓子吃饭的吧……”  
乐正龙牙被推开后愣了愣，笑了一下拿来润滑剂和安全套。又缠着徵羽摩柯一边吻一边把两人剥个精光。  
徵羽摩柯瞪大眼睛看着他手上沾了润滑剂伸到身后，他……他居然在为自己做扩张。  
「这次真是……便宜他了。」乐正龙牙心想。虽然以前也咬过和自己扩张过，但次数都很少，一下两份更是没有先例。就当是给小家伙有够可爱的奖励了。  
等差不多了，他抬起头，却发现徵羽摩柯虽然眼里渴望但还在愣着，乐正龙牙倒先耐不住性子:“啧，你倒是过来……自己弄啊……嗯……”  
被他一引，徵羽摩便压了上来。硬到要爆炸的东西终于挺进了那湿软的暖穴，徵羽摩柯耐着性子缓慢的向前，温柔又坚定的破开勾人的软处。到了底他停了动作，等乐正龙牙缓了缓甚至不耐烦啧用腿蹭他侧腰才慢慢动作。  
“真是个……哈……磨人的……唔……小（大）妖（金）精（刚）……嗯啊！”  
徵羽摩柯看他还有精力讲话，寻了他的嘴吻上去，学着刚才乐正龙牙的吻法吻回去。  
这次轮到乐正龙牙开始沉沦了。不能怪他，毕竟全身上下的弱点被人拿捏着，他只感觉身上舒爽的不行，腿不自觉的夹紧，嘴唇要紧，嗓子里不住地哼哼。  
徵羽摩柯看到两个红点直在他眼前晃，按耐不住咬住一个就开始舔弄。  
突然被叼住弱点让乐正龙牙猛颤一下，不禁有些羞恼:“你竟然敢……嗯啊!”没想到体内敏感点突然被狠狠蹭过，话语还未说完就被高了几度的呻吟打断。  
徵羽摩柯这边得了章法，自然更不可能收敛，一边往微凸的地方顶一边逮住乐正龙牙身上敏感的地方就啃。  
乐正龙牙乱了阵脚，快感汹涌而来，他环住身上人的脖子，手狠狠地在徵羽摩柯背上划了几道。徵羽摩柯感觉背上微痛，反而更加卖力，乐正龙牙喊着“轻点”哭着求饶也没用，他只知道身下人舒服的紧，想让他更舒服，想看他控制不住的颤抖呻吟……  
乐正龙牙终于受不住了，内里颤抖双腿夹紧，头仰起，露出漂亮的颈线。呜咽着把自己的白液撒在徵羽摩柯小腹上。徵羽摩柯被他一夹，往深处顶了几下也去了，热液撒在内壁上，激得乐正龙牙狠狠颤了几下。  
徵羽摩柯趴在乐正龙牙身上缓着，听到乐正龙牙揉了揉他的头发说:“演爽了？你最后是不是出戏了？演技这么差，难怪接不到戏。”徵羽摩柯看着乐正龙牙笑他心里愤懑:“……你最后不也是!反正接不到有你养我……”说着说着，他突然意识到一个问题。  
“内个，牙哥……”  
“嗯？”  
“又忘带套了……”  
“？!？洗澡去!”  
“诶牙哥，你哪学来这些霸总台词，你知不知道我听着很想笑。”  
“之前我妹歌单里有首歌叫《霸道总裁爱上我》，那里边学的，诶对，还有一句。”  
“什么？”  
乐正龙牙故意摆出那种高冷唯我独尊执掌天下的神情:  
“天凉了，让王氏破产吧。”  
“噗。”

**Author's Note:**

> 你问我为什么没人拆穿他俩的表演？因为众人都不想搅和他俩被秀一脸~而且其实摩柯在别人面前一直都是小可人模样~在别人眼里就是喝酒上头说小话XD  
“演技这么差难怪接不到戏。”是云次方的梗，放在这合适我又不知道怎么写就用了，会不会被打orz  
最后其实是龙牙故意摆的做作表情把摩柯逗笑了hhh龙牙虽然也当总裁啦但是完全不是这种性格（笑


End file.
